


Buns For Wisps

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Doom Upon All the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Corypheus, Josie found a contrived reason to send Kaleb and Dorian on holiday. Baking happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buns For Wisps

“I’m terribly sorry, Inquisitor, but your room and the spares are all being renovated, I am afraid there is absolutely nothing I can do!” Kaleb had _heard_ Josephine’s fussing in the movement of her sleeves as she shooed the laughing man out of Skyhold and down the steps towards a suspiciously luxury carriage. The official story was that, for their safety, Kaleb and Dorian had to be relocated to a small house away from Skyhold while “repairs took place”. He’d had fun playfully needling Josephine with inconsistencies in her reasons, but he had no real reluctance to leave. Now, as he looked on his lover through a kitchen doorway, he was glad for her persistence.

From nobility to a Circle to leading the Inquisition against Corypheus, the idea that he could ever experience this kind of simple domesticity became increasingly fantastical. And yet, for a little while, here he stood. From the doorway, Dorian had his back to him, his silhouette wrapped in the warm golden sunlight streaming through the windows as he moved through the kitchen.

“Where _was_ that egg wash?” he grumbled, picking things up and checking underneath them, before Kaleb strode up behind him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug from behind.

“Hello,” he said, resting his chin on Dorian’s shoulder.

“Are you my egg wash, then? If not, I shall have to ask you to find it for me, my buns simply will not brown without it. I am a very important and busy man, you know,” he said, leaning back comfortably into the larger man’s embrace.

“I could be your egg wash,” Kaleb agreed. “Bring me to your buns.” He planted a kiss on Dorian’s cheek before stepping back, giving the man freedom to move.

A cloth-covered tray sat to one side of them on the kitchen counter, somehow entirely covered in flour, and seemingly from every angle. Dorian picked the cloth up at two corners and lifted it off, the dislodged flour briefly puffing up into the air.

“Small buns!” Kaleb exclaimed. “Buns for wisps! I don’t appear to be your egg wash, though. Whoops.”

“They’re not _supposed_ to be buns for wisps,” Dorian said, huffily. “The dough won’t rise.”

“The Inquisition’s Tevinter necromancer… can’t raise the _bread_?” Kaleb asked, widening his eyes in mock surprise. Dorian let out a surprised laugh.

“The wrong amount of flour, maybe?” he asked, touching his hands to the powdery mess on the countertop. He looked at his whitened palms for a moment, before turning to look at Kaleb. In one swift movement, he clapped his hands onto the shoulders of the larger man, and bounced forward onto the balls of his feet to kiss him. “No, you’re right,” he said afterwards, beaming. “Definitely buns for wisps.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I could be your egg wash" is actually a great line of seduction, you guys. Try it. I promise.
> 
> "Picture your otp in a kitchen with sneaky hugs and cheek kisses" was my friend Ingrid's idea, when they were trying to cheer me up. It was an excellent idea, and now this exists! Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this (or didn't, whatever floats your boat), you can find me and more gay wizards at kalebtrevelyan on tumblr!


End file.
